alphabet boy
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Blossom era la más inteligente de su sección de la universidad, pero su exnovio, Brick, llega de intercambio y toma varias clases con ella. ¿Se imaginan la frustración que siente al tener que soportar que el mono ese le presuma sus conocimientos?
1. Primera parte

_Eli, ¿te parece bien esto?_

Parte 1/3

**Basada en: **"Alphabet boy" de Melanie Martinez.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME"_

–Bueno –dice el hombre robusto con gafas y con una brillante pelada en medio de la cabeza–, no es necesario, a estas alturas, decir quién obtuvo la mejor calificación, ¿o sí?

Se escucharon unos suspiros, pero nada importante o de consideración grande en realidad, todos estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que la líder de las Powerpuff Girls fuese la que tuviera las calificaciones más altas de todo el salón.

–Utonium –vuelve a hablar el hombre–, ven por tu calificación.

La chica se pone de pie, siempre se sentaba en el último pupitre, en el más alto, todo porque no podía concentrarse con tanto indeseable compañero cuchicheando tras ella. Ahora bien, en aquel puesto, los tenía a todos controlados y vigilados. Una medida algo drástica, pero solo así lograba evitar las burlas y comentarios desagradables hacia su persona.

Porque Blossom, en todo el campus, no tenía ni un solo amigo. Sus hermanas y cuñados estudiaban en otros estados, por lo que se encontraba sola.

Y ni contar con Brick. El hijo de puta se había ido a otra ciudad luego de terminar su relación con ella.

Ja, qué maldito.

Blossom volvía a tomar asiento en su puesto y guardó su ensayo sobre las Políticas Públicas del Medioambiente en su carpeta negra, dejándola a su lado para seguir prestando atención a la clase que recién iba a empezar.

.

.

.

Y así eran todos los días: Blossom iba a clases, si había que entregar un trabajo, lo hacía; si había que recibir un trabajo, lo hacía; no era muy interesante su vida universitaria, tampoco sus rondas de superhéroe eran la gran cosa, debía encargarse de atrapar ladrones, se paseaba por las instituciones políticas, y cuando terminaba, se iba a su hogar.

Ahí cenaba, hacía un poco de yoga y luego se ponía a estudiar.

Su vida se había convertido en una horrible rutina y todavía ni cumplía veinticinco años.

Pero a ella no le molestaba ni le afectaba.

No, para nada.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, se fue a acostar. Antes, cepilló su cabello, se lavó los dientes y se aplicó una crema que Bubbles le había regalado.

–La cara bonita e hidratada –trató de imitar la voz chillona de su hermana.

Se fue a dormir, practicando –más bien recitando– las lecciones que había estudiado hace unos momentos.

.

.

.

Entró al salón, como siempre suspirando agobiada por tener clases tan temprano. Claramente levantarse se le hacía más difícil con el pasar de los años. Ese día, particularmente, estaba bastante frío, el otoño se estaba haciendo notar.

No pensó que tan rápida iba a ser la decadencia de su ánimo al ver al pelirrojo de largo cabello atado en una coleta leyendo muy concentrado sentado en la tercera fila del salón.

Él no la vio, sin embargo, eso no significaba que la situación quedaba aminorada. No, para nada.

Es que…

_"¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, grandísimo hijo de puta?!"_, sí, así estaba pensando la más inteligente del salón.

Qué divertida y esperable situación: los compañeros de clase miraban a Blossom, luego a Brick, y comenzaban a comentar entre ellos la situación de ellos dos.

El profesor llega al salón y da inicio a la clase. Blossom jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo llegar.

Estuvo esperando que diera un anuncio con respecto al intruso que estaba en el salón, pero no se inmutó, ni siquiera, en mirarlo ni en pasar la asistencia. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Los nervios de Blossom se iban incrementando, pero a nadie parecía importarle… ¡Idiotas!

El hombre se acomodó las gafas, miró a sus estudiantes e hizo una pregunta:

–¿Alguien puede nombrarme los aspectos que son regulados por las normas de ética en códigos de conducta profesional? –miró a Blossom que todavía no levantaba la mano–. Oh, ojalá no seas de nuevo tú, Utonium, por favor –sonrió un poco–. Siempre eres la única que muestra interés en participar.

–Entonces, ¿puedo responder yo?

Las miradas se posaron en el pelirrojo exdelincuente que se había mantenido en silencio y algo distante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Ah, es estudiante de intercambio –sonríe el profesor–. No te presenté, ¿verdad?

–No es necesario, señor –dice–. Todos acá ya saben quién soy, sin sonar presumido, por supuesto.

–¿Tienes la respuesta? –pregunta el profesor.

–Por supuesto –Brick se pone de pie, pero antes de responder, le dirige una burlona sonrisa y mirada a Blossom–: Mala conducta profesional por violación a una norma disciplinaria específica; prestación de servicios de manera diligente y protección a la información confidencial del cliente; determinación de honorarios por escrito y en una etapa inicial; ejercer la profesión con preparación y diligencias razonables; el privilegio abogado-cliente prohíbe la revelación de las comunicaciones del cliente; considerar la existencia de posibles conflictos entre las partes o con clientes anteriores o presentes; utilizar publicidad engañosa o garantizar resultados para atraer clientes.

"_Maldición"_, pensó Blossom estrechando con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, _"está correcto"_.

–Buena respuesta, Him –dijo el profesor, luego miró a Blossom–. Tal parece que no necesitaremos que nos corrijas, Utonium.

Ella le sonrió, aunque por dentro quisiera reventar la cabeza del burlesco de Brick contra la pared, lanzarle unos rayos y de paso escupirle.

–Solo fue una respuesta correcta –masculló Blossom entre dientes–, no te las des de sabiondo, mono asqueroso.

.

.

.

Oh, cómo le gustaría a Blossom decir que solo se lo topó en esa clase.

Pero quien maneja esta historia soy yo, y si ella no lo quiere decir, se los digo yo: de las cuatro clases que tuvo Blossom hoy, compartió tres con él. Solo descansó de su presencia en la última clase antes de almorzar.

Por un momento, de manera muy ilusa, pensó que tal vez solo eran las dos clases de la mañana, pero cuando entró al salón de la última clase y lo vio con unos chicos conversando, supo que la suerte no estaba por completo de su lado.

Una lástima, ¿no?

Claro que no.

En esa –_puta_– clase también tuvo que soportar que los profesores hicieran preguntas, pero que ya no recurrieran a ella para responderlas.

No, ¿por qué le preguntarían a ella teniendo al estudiante de intercambio que parecía ser igual de brillante?

–Al parecer es asunto netamente ligado a los líderes, ¿no?

El profesor de esa clase era más joven –de hecho, era siete años mayor que Blossom, y el hombre se había convertido en su amor inalcanzable–, no ocupaba lentes, tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, siempre peinado hacia atrás. Un hombre bastante apuesto.

–No lo creo, señor –dice Brick.

Y el maldito, así como hizo en las clases anteriores, miró a Blossom y le sonrió con superioridad.

Ya había sido suficiente.

A la hora de salida, Blossom salió rauda, pero no se fue, sino que se quedó en el pasillo a la espera de que Brick saliera del salón. Iba a encararlo, ¿quién se creía que era?

Los chicos con los que había estado hablando en un inicio salieron sin él, por lo que Blossom se sintió un poco más tranquila al saber que no estaría tan expuesta.

Hasta que Brick salió, lo tomó del brazo y, sin decir palabra alguna, lo llevó fuera del pasillo y, posteriormente, del edificio, quedando tras el mismo. Brick, en ningún momento, puso resistencia alguna.

–¿Se puede saber a qué quieres jugar? –preguntó Blossom sin tapujo alguno, fue directa, muy directa.

–A nada –admitió Brick, evitando querer reírse–, ¿por qué crees que quiero jugar a algo?

–Me das desconfianza, maldito.

–Ya, no empieces con descalificaciones, _fea_. ¿Dónde crees que nos encontramos? Exacto, en una universidad, deberías comportarte como universitaria y no como una niña de preescolar.

–Me comportaré como se me dé la gana. Solo quiero saber qué estás haciendo aquí.

–Pues estoy estudiando –respondió con algo de fastidio–. ¿Qué más? En la universidad donde estaba me ofrecieron un programa para hacer un curso del pre-grado acá. Estaré todo un semestre. Las clases no las escogí yo, me las designaron en la misma universidad. Lastimosamente no hay cátedras paralelas, créeme que ver tu cara tampoco me entusiasma.

–Entonces vete.

–Ah, no, jódete, no pienso hacerte caso en peticiones estúpidas como esas –chasqueó la lengua–. No tomo todas mis clases contigo.

–Pero…

–Ah, ¿será que tienes miedo de que te arrebate el puesto como la más sabia de la clase? –se burla Brick–. ¡Ay! ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy Blossom Utonium y no puedo soportar que alguien sepa más que yo!

–Suenas como a un niño insufrible de cinco años –espeta Blossom sonrojándose.

–Pues te estoy imitando a ti, así que hazte ver.

–Es que no me puedo imaginar una peor situación que esta –se queja la chica–. Tengo que soportarte todo el semestre, tus respuestas, todo…

–¿No aceptas un poco de competencia?

–¿Competencia? No me hagas reír.

–No te pienso hacer reír, solo te digo la verdad.

–¡De qué verdad estás hablando, por favor! No eres competencia para mí.

–Ah, tienes razón, soy más inteligente que tú –guiña un ojo y luego suspira.

–No digas estupideces –se molesta la chica.

–Entonces no preguntes estupideces.

No dijeron nada más. Brick suspiró, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar, pero se volteó para decir algo antes:

–No te preocupes, rosadita, siempre podrás ser la segunda mejor líder –se señaló a sí mismo con dos pulgares–. Todos saben que el número uno soy yo.

Blossom lo miró perpleja y, cuando desapareció de su vista, se quejó fuertemente, sin preocuparle si alguien la escuchaba.

–¡Será un desgraciado!

* * *

Avisaré por mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta) cuando esté por publicar la segunda parte.

Por leer y su apoyo, ¡muchas gracias!


	2. Segunda parte

Parte 2/3

**Basada en:** "Alphabet boy" de Melanie Martinez.

Aguante, Eli.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY; I'M NOT YOUR DOLLY"_

_._

Llevaba la primera taza de café y, a pesar de haberla endulzado a su gusto, la sentía tan amarga, como si en ella estuviera reflejada toda su semana de clases.

Ya llevaba asistiendo a clases con Brick por lo menos un mes, y no se sentía capaz de seguir soportándolo. Él la sacaba de sus casillas, sus respuestas al azar en clases, esa desagradable mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que lo hacía, o bien, cuando complementaba las respuestas que ella misma daba en clases.

Oh, Dios, se preguntaba mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, por qué mierda tenía que arruinar su vida universitaria a esas alturas de la vida.

Suspiró y dio otro sorbo a su café, quizás bebérselo así de amargo no le resultaría tan malo; de todos modos, debe dejar un poco su consumo excesivo de azúcar.

.

.

.

Aquel día viernes, sus clases terminaron temprano, el profesor de Derecho Civil estaba por entregar los informes sobre los casos que debieron estudiar y trabajar, sin embargo, se tomó unos segundos de la clase para decirles algo a sus estudiantes.

–A todos acá nos queda más que claro que la participación en clases siempre resulta fundamental para las calificaciones posteriores, además de que indudablemente es un fomento significativo, ya que nuestra labor como abogados es siempre sacar la voz y hablar con convicción de nuestros conocimientos adquiridos.

Blossom sabía a dónde apuntaba el comentario del profesor. De reojo, miró a Brick que se removía un poco en su asiento unas filas más adelante, se dio vuelta hacia ella y le sonrió de medio lado antes de que el profesor siguiera hablando.

–Quien siempre levantaba la mano para dar su respuesta era Blossom, siempre dando en el clavo o haciendo una pregunta que resultaba favorable para la comprensión de todos en el salón. Sin embargo, con la llegada del nuevo estudiante –suspiró levemente–, la señorita Utonium quedó relegada a la segunda posición en participación, puesto que ahora es Brick quien se lleva todas las miradas y toda la atención cada clase que hemos tenido desde su llegada.

Nadie decía nada, Blossom tampoco tenía ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro que demostrase que estaba frustrada. Increíblemente, parecía que esa sensación de malestar había desaparecido por completo. Brick, en tanto, sonreía orgulloso y hasta podría decirse que se veía un poco engreído por hacerlo de esa manera.

–No obstante –el profesor sonrió cálidamente–, el rendimiento académico de la señorita Utonium no ha bajado y sigue teniendo la calificación más alta de la clase. No esperaba menos de ti –le hablo–. Felicitaciones.

Y aunque no se lo hubiese planteado, aquellas palabras de reconocimiento era lo que había estado necesitando desde que Brick se unió a la universidad. Ella se mantuvo discreta, no queriendo evocar nada mientras las clases del semestre continuaban, y aun así, mientras dejaba que Brick presumiera frente a todos, pudo mantener su status como la mejor de la clase.

Ella había ganado una batalla que no tenía por donde haber perdido. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

–Gracias, profesor –respondió desde su pupitre.

.

.

.

La última clase del día había llegado a su fin, y desde el comentario de aquel profesor, es que Brick no le había dirigido ni la mirada. Sinceramente, consideraba que había sido un completo alivio no volver a tener contacto con él.

Sin embargo, Brick se le estaba acercando mientras ella terminaba de guardar su cuaderno dentro de su mochila; se sintió algo intranquila.

–Genio de la clase –le dijo–, ¿tienes planes para la noche?

Blossom lo quedó mirando.

–¿Es de tu incumbencia?

–No por nada te estoy preguntando –sonrió de medio lado.

–Pues tenía pensado estudiar, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Se sintió un poco estúpida al estar siguiéndole la conversación cuando en realidad ella quería ignorarlo.

–¿Quieres ir a bailar?

–Broma, ¿verdad? –lo que quiso pensar, salió por su boca así sin más.

–No, lo digo completamente en serio.

Brick no flaqueaba en su postura, asentía con la cabeza levemente, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

–Habrá una fiesta en un club…

–Siempre hay fiestas en los clubes –observó Blossom poniéndose de pie.

Mirando de reojo, pudo notar a tres chicas que miraban la situación, una mostrándose más entusiasmada por acercarse, la pequeña de cabello castaño con puntas claras, esa que ocupaba lentes y que siempre podías verla con algún caramelo. Su nombre, si no se equivocaba, era Elisa.

–¿Significa que no quieres ir?

–No –respondió tajantemente–, no quiero ir contigo.

Blossom se dispuso a salir del salón, y al momento en que pasó por el lado de esas tres chicas, la chica de lentes se dirigió a Brick.

No miró la escena, pero pudo escuchar parte de ella antes de salir completamente del salón.

–¿De qué club hablabas? –preguntó Elisa.

–Lucky Boom –dijo Brick–. ¿Te animas a ir conmigo?

.

.

.

Blossom estaba sentada en su sofá mirando esa serie que tanto le insistió Buttercup que viera, sobre motociclistas y un legado anarquista por ahí. Había pasado ya viéndola desde hace un mes y sentía que le consumiría la vida, pero no podía negarlo, estaba bastante interesada en ver el desenlace.

Recibió una llamada que la alarmó por completo, era de Bubbles.

–¿Bubbs?

–_¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás? _–se escuchaba música en el ambiente.

–En mi hogar…

–_¿No te vienes?_

–No quiero.

–_¿Por qué?_

–No quiero salir… ¿Estás con Buttercup?

–_Sí, aunque ya nos separamos, ella se fue a bailar con Butch y yo estoy aquí bebiendo una copa con Boomy_.

–Ya veo, disfruta.

–_¡Andaaa, cuñadita! _–escuchó la voz de Boomer–. _Pensé que ibas a venir, ¿Brick no te lo mencionó?_

–Hola, Boomer –respondió amablemente a su agradable cuñado–. Uhm, y sí, sí me lo mencionó, pero no quería salir, menos con él, pensé que eso quedó bastante claro cuando él y yo terminamos, ¿no? Como que también les pedí a ustedes cuatro que no intervinieran.

–_¿Y cómo sabes que estamos los cuatro escuchando esta conversación telefónica? _–preguntó Butch.

–Porque a Buttercup ni a ti les gusta bailar.

–_Buen punto _–dijo Buttercup–_. Pero bueno, ¿de verdad…?_

–Mañana me debo levantar temprano, debo ir a entregar un documento a la universidad para poder optar a una reunión con el director de la carrera y así empezar mis proyectos de investigación para la futura titulación.

–_No importa lo que digamos, no vendrás, ¿cierto? _–preguntó Bubbles.

–Exactamente.

La llamaba hubo finalizado unos segundos después, luego de que se despidieran. A raíz de que no quería volver a recibir ninguna otra llamada, dejó el celular en su habitación cargándose y en silencio. Solo así podría ver la serie sin interrupciones innecesarias.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ya siendo las dos de la madrugada, Blossom se fue a dormir. Desconectó el enchufe del cargador del celular, abrió la cama y se olvidó del mundo. Al no activar nuevamente el sonido, no se dio cuenta de que aquel contacto que nunca se atrevió a borrar iba a estar llamándola a esas horas de la noche, quizás buscando algún consuelo o simplemente para molestarla.

La llamada de Brick terminó siendo desviada, pero de manera inconsciente, puesto que Blossom estaba sumergida en el sueño y no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim: **No convulsiones, no mueras, por favor. ¿Linda? Amiga, no has visto nada. Gracias por leer.

**Eris:** También me encanta la tensión roja, los juntas y ¡bum! Explotan. Gracias por leer.

**aldanahalan2:** Ya revelaré todo ese conflicto, en el último capítulo. Gracias por leer.

La próxima parte, será el último capítulo.

Síganme en instagram y sabrán cuando publicaré/actualizaré. El user es floorvioleetta.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Tercera Parte

Parte 3/3

**Basada en:** "Alphabet boy" de Melanie Martinez.

**PARTE FINAL**

_"YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF THE PLAYGROUND"_

_._

–No se miran –susurró para sí misma.

Blossom había llegado temprano a la universidad para poder devolver un libro que había pedido, así que como tenía tiempo a su favor, se fue al aula, se acomodó en el asiento del final, y aprovechó de estudiar antes de que empezaran a llegar el resto de sus compañeros.

Desde ahí, notó el momento en que Elisa entró y dejó caer su mochila sobre el banco que solía ocupar, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en el mesón. No la levantó hasta que llegaron sus amigas, una detrás de la otra, y se acercaron rápidamente a ella; Blossom pudo notar el semblante de preocupación que traían.

Cuando llegó Brick, Elisa había desviado la mirada y sus amigas le dedicaban una mirada de asco, en tanto él, indiferente, se acomodaba en el asiento y esperaba, así como todos, el inicio de la clase.

"¿No se supone que habían ido juntos a bailar? ¿Se llevaron mal? ¿Es por eso que Brick me llamó en la madrugada?". Todas esas interrogantes se albergaban en la mente de Blossom en aquel momento.

La clase dio inicio, y con ello, la usual actitud de Brick en todas las clases, así como la indiferencia de Blossom ante todas las respuestas que el chico hacía.

Al finalizar la clase, el profesor, con un semblante completamente serio, les pide a los dos líderes que se queden un momento. Aquello llamó la atención del resto de sus compañeros, porque tal parecía que no iba a darles felicitaciones o algo por el estilo; la seriedad del profesor les causó un pequeño escalofrío a todos en la clase.

Hicieron caso, y hasta que el último chico de la sala saliera, el profesor suspiró algo aliviado y volvió a su expresión de tranquilidad.

–No me gusta mentirles a mis estudiantes, pero en este caso no les mentí, como tal, digamos que fue un engaño piadoso.

–¿Señor? –dijo Brick, sin entender nada.

–Si hacía el anuncio frente a todos, podría malinterpretarse como una especie de favoritismo o privilegio por su posición como héroes de la sociedad, ¿me entienden? –acomodó sus gafas–. Es decir, ambos son buenos estudiantes, y que además sean héroes, no es algo que sea siempre proporcional.

–No creo entender a lo que quiere llegar, profesor –dijo Blossom, Brick la miró de reojo.

–Ambos, por sus calificaciones, fueron invitados a un congreso de Leyes, en donde trabajarán con doctores, ellos los capacitarán para aventurarse en lo que el mundo de la abogacía significa, además, tendrán el deber de demostrar sus conocimientos mediante un estudio de caso.

Tanto Blossom como Brick miraban con extrañeza al profesor que sonreía a más no poder.

–¿No les emociona?

–Disculpe, no es que no me emocione, es solo que no le estoy entendiendo –dijo Blossom–. ¿Fuimos invitados? ¿En serio?

–Vamos a mi oficina, ahí les daré todos los detalles y atenderé todas sus dudas.

.

.

.

Resultó ser que, los análisis que entregaron como trabajo, fueron enviados por la universidad como postulación inmediata al congreso, al cual postularon cincuenta universidades y clasificaron solamente diez estudiantes a nivel nacional. Ellos tenían el privilegio de estar ahí. Cabe añadir que los trabajos fueron enviados de manera anónima para evitar preferencias y sesgos por parte de los jueces.

Ahora mismo, estaban terminando de presenciar la charla de iniciación, luego de haber sido notificados hace dos semanas atrás. Dos semanas, en donde Blossom estuvo evitándolo en todo momento donde insistía en hablarle.

No lo quería cerca, por ningún maldito motivo.

Se habían sentado juntos, por mera obligación, y aunque Blossom pudo darse cuenta de que Brick estaba completamente atento a lo que el decano de la prestigiosa universidad decía, no se contuvo de mirarle el perfil –de reojo, disimulando.

El ambiente entre ellos era distante, y Blossom no parecía querer aceptar que Brick no le estaba brindando la suficiente atención que ella desearía estar recibiendo.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su espacio-tiempo, fue cuando aquel hombre de aspecto enclenque les hacía entrega, a ambos, del archivo del caso que debían tratar.

–Puede parecer una locura –dijo el hombre, que era el profesor guía del cual estaban a cargo–, pero trabajar juntos no solo será una ayuda para su futuro laboral, sino que también les servirá para enriquecer sus propios conocimientos, muchachos. Espero obtener buenos resultados de parte de ustedes, mis expectativas son altas, y estoy seguro de que son capaces de sobrepasarlas.

Recibieron sus archivos y dejaron la oficina del profesor.

–¿Cuándo prefieres reunirte?

La inesperada y rápida pregunta de Brick la sobresalta, pero más aún el tono frío y distante que había utilizado.

–Uhm… Cuando quieras –dijo con cierto ápice de timidez.

–Mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la biblioteca, ¿vale?

No dijo nada más y caminó por el pasillo a paso rápido, como si le estuvieran siguiendo o algo por el estilo.

Blossom no hizo nada más que mirarlo desaparecer en un momento, cuando giró hacia la derecha para bajar por las escaleras.

–Solo dos semanas, ¿cierto? –susurró para sí.

.

.

.

El día de la reunión entre ellos llegó. Ella, la noche anterior, había leído con sumo detalle el archivo y marcó varios puntos relevantes sobre los cuales sustentar la base para defender su postura. Iba a demostrarle al chico ese por qué es que seguía siendo la mejor de la clase.

Debían estar dos semanas en aquella universidad, les facilitaron habitaciones en la residencia y, bueno, tuvieron que renunciar a su descanso entre semestres, pero su carrera académica les hacía mucha más ilusión que dos semanas de relajo.

Estaba en una de las salas apartadas, le mandó un mensaje a Brick diciéndole el número de la sala y que ya lo estaba esperando.

Se quedó mirando ese chat que durante mucho tiempo estuvo en blanco, pero que ahora volvía a tener mensajes, aunque fuese uno, aunque fuese sobre asuntos académicos.

Tocó el nombre y admiró la foto de perfil que tenía, era él con su inseparable gorra, haciendo el gesto del conejito con los dedos, era de esperarse una sonrisa algo traviesa. Sonrió de medio lado, pero dejó de mirar aquello para no evocar ningún tipo de recuerdo innecesario.

Su contacto nunca pudo eliminarlo. Cuando terminaron, entre lágrimas, quería hacerlo ¡hasta pensó en quemar su celular! Pero después de un tiempo, pensó que no debía comportarse de manera tan inmadura, de hecho, tener su contacto podría servirle si se encontraban en problemas contra algún villano y necesitasen de la ayuda de los Rowdyruff Boys.

Sí, solo por ello, no es como si hubiera pensado en conservar el número para saber a quién ignorar por todo el resentimiento que significó romper.

No, claro que no.

Aunque nunca borró su contacto, siempre albergó una pequeña esperanza de recibir un llamado de su parte… Pero nunca sucedió.

Brick llegó, abrió la puerta y soltó un largo bostezo.

–Buenos días –dijo ella.

–Sí, hola –respondió.

La actitud indiferente de él le causó cierto malestar, por lo que, si había pensado en no ser una maldita-sábelo-todo, ahora mismo, sintió que podía jactarse de su poder para ser una verdadera molestia y sacar a relucir su peor lado: hacer sentir inferior a su contraparte.

–He leído todo el documento, como puedes ver y darte cuenta por ti mismo –empezó, Brick la miró con extrañeza–. He podido formular un par de hipótesis con la cual iniciaremos el análisis construyendo las bases necesarias del caso, apoyándonos por el Código Penal. Es Derecho Civil, en su totalidad, no hay duda al respecto.

Brick estaba sin palabras, simplemente la miraba y trataba de entender lo que la chica le había querido decir.

–Disculpa, ¿estás segura de que es eso? En primera instancia pensé que…

–Debes leer el documento más de una vez y prestar atención a los detalles. Las leyes y los artículos de las mismas, debes conocerlos bien para poder saber en qué apoyarte –presumió–. Así que, para este caso, deberíamos trabajar con estas leyes, dame un momento.

De su bolso sacó una libreta, abrió las páginas que tenía marcadas con un _post-it_ y ahí le enseñó las tres leyes que ampararían el caso que les fue asignado.

–Puedes anotarlas y estudiarlas, si es que no lo has hecho. Tenía pensado ir a hablar con el profesor guía para ver si puede orientarnos mejor, pero si no te sientes todavía lo suficientemente apto, puedo esperar o voy sin ti, ¿qué dices?

Brick la miraba con el ceño completamente fruncido, ella le sonreía con burla, con ese maldito aire de superioridad que él tanto detestaba. Alzó las cejas, suspiró un poco y tomó la libreta de ella.

–Iré a consultar si aquí se tiene una copia para poder analizar qué puntos, exactamente, nos sirven. Si quieres ir a hablar con el profesor, allá tú, pero te recuerdo que el trabajo es en conjunto, no individual.

Dejó la sala de estudios, mientras que ella sonreía satisfecha por haber demostrado su sabiduría, pero algo le sentó un poco mal… Y es haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tomando la actitud que había criticado un tiempo atrás.

Era diferente la sensación cuando se estaba en otra posición.

.

.

.

Me gustaría decir que ambos pudieron entablar una conversación, pero sería mentir, porque desde esa mísera reunión, no volvieron a hablarse.

Blossom miraba y revisaba cada que podía el chat que tenía con Brick, donde solo un mensaje relucía, que era el de ella dándole las indicaciones de la sala de estudio en donde iniciaron todo. Cuando lo veía en línea, solía mirarlo por mucho rato, hasta que se desconectaba. Le era frustrante esa posición, estar esperando una respuesta o un acercamiento cuando fue ella misma la que quería alejarlo.

Es algo ridículo de pensar, ¿por qué le molestaba que él no la tomase en cuenta cuando ella misma había actuado de esa manera para mantenerlo lejos?

El profesor guía se quitaba sus gafas de lectura, alzó sus cejas con cierto inconformismo por lo que había leído; la sonrisa, en el rostro de Blossom, se borró después de eso.

–No está mal, pero tampoco al nivel que esperaba que fuese –dijo el profesor.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó la chica.

–Estás trabajando con Brick, ¿no?

–Así es.

–¿Y por qué es que tu trabajo parece tener menor alcance que el de él?

–¿Eh?

–Blossom, escucha –aclaró su garganta–. Tus postulados están en lo correcto, tu hipótesis está a un nivel bastante alto, tal y como se esperaría de un abogado con años de experiencia, pero la resolución está un poco débil, siento que solo te concentraste en un punto, pero no has profundizado.

Blossom tragó un poco de saliva.

–Ambos trabajan en el mismo caso, la idea es que puedan apoyarse el uno al otro –seguía diciendo el profesor–. ¿Se comunican algo si quiera? Cuando le hice esa pregunta a Brick, él dijo que solo de comunicaron un día, que le dijiste las leyes a utilizar, y nada más. ¿Es eso cierto?

–Pues sí…

–Entregarán un solo informe, estás consciente de eso.

–Sí…

–Comunicación, es fundamental en un trabajo en conjunto. Además, ¿sabes? Me parece que tu elección no estuvo errada, pero Brick ha sabido ejecutarla de mejor manera, incluso tomando otros recursos legales como apoyo.

Finalizado el sermón, salió de la oficina del profesor con una sensación de amargura en la boca, y es que no se llevaba muy bien con los sermones cuando se trataba de un error suyo. En este escenario, ella era la culpable de la falta de comunicación. ¿Lo peor de todo? Es que lo sabía.

Sacó su móvil y lo llamó por teléfono. Se puso increíblemente nerviosa cuando él le contestó.

–_Dime._

–Brick, necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre nuestro proyecto.

–_Ah, ¿ahora sí quieres trabajar en conjunto? _

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–_Nada, nada. Juntémonos en la misma sala, ¿vale? En una hora._

–Vale.

Y él le colgó.

Miró la pantalla de su celular, una vez finalizada la llamada, por un par de segundos, sacudió la cabeza y soltó un leve gruñido de frustración.

–Maldito idiota.

.

.

.

Se juntaron, Brick estaba ocupando las negras gafas gruesas para leer, sentado en la silla y con un montón de papeles y tres libros que parecían ser tesis. La miró cuando ella abrió la puerta de la sala, pero volvió de inmediato a ver el documento de hojas amarillentas.

–¿Has estado aquí por mucho rato?

–Cuando me llamaste, ya estaba aquí.

–¿Y por qué no me pediste que viniera en ese momento?

–No sabía que estabas dispuesta.

Tomó asiento frente a él, y leyó el título de varios documentos.

–¿Estás ligando el comportamiento de los litigantes a trastornos psicológicos? –preguntó–. ¿La psicología sirve?

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Brick con cierta ironía–. ¿La más sabia de la clase pasó por alto el trastorno psicológico? ¿Es en serio?

Blossom no respondió nada, de hecho, sintió cierta vergüenza en aquel momento.

–Nunca me preguntaste si había leído el archivo ni lo que pensaba de él, solo me mandaste a leer leyes y artículos de las mismas, cosa que ya había hecho.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no parecías dispuesta a escuchar, y la verdad no sé por qué me sorprendo, nunca escuchas a los demás.

–¿Cómo que nunca escucho? –se ofendió–. ¿Cuáles son tus bases?

–Nuestra pasada, muerta y extinta relación es ejemplo de eso.

–La falta de comunicación fue lo que finalizó con nuestra relación.

–Exacto, la falta de comunicación, porque nunca has aprendido a escuchar.

No le respondió, simplemente lo quedó mirando, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada luego de ver esa expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Brick.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres ni cuál es tu afán por recordar nuestra relación.

–Recordar que, aunque ha pasado tiempo, no he podido superar lo nuestro, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, no dejo de pensar en todo el rencor que recogí de esa relación.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me guardaste rencor?

–A la Blossom con la que salí, sí, pero no sé si sigues siendo la misma –suspiró–. Tal parece, te has puesto peor.

–De verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestro proyecto?

–Te estaba diciendo que no escuchas, que nunca has podido escuchar, que la falta de comunicación se debió a eso, a tu incapacidad de escuchar a los otros porque solo vale tu opinión y tu propio bienestar.

Blossom soltó un quejido.

–¿Podemos concentrarnos en los que nos compete? –pidió.

–Como se te dé la gana, de todos modos, no esperaba tener una conversación más profunda contigo porque es imposible de lograr.

Blossom guardó silencio y prefirió concentrarse en leer los puntos que había marcado Brick para entender el análisis que sugería hacer, sin embargo, la sensación de insatisfacción no se fue, y si no lo sacaba de sí…

–Si de verdad me guardaste rencor, ¿por qué insistías en competir contra mí? ¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar? ¿Por qué me llamaste en la madrugada en lugar de disfrutar con la chica con la que fuiste?

–Competir contra ti es un placer culpable, es que podía ver ese lado frustrado tuyo, hasta que empezaste a ser indiferente –tragó saliva mientras releía uno de sus documentos–. Y tu indiferencia me hizo pensar que tal vez debía jugar otras cartas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque volver a verte, y que demostraras ese enojo por tenerme cerca de ti, me hizo pensar que no has podido superar nuestro quiebre algo violento –dijo con un tono de voz bastante serio.

–¿Eh?

Brick dejó de leer el documento y la quedó observando con cierta incredulidad.

–Espera un momento, hay algo aquí que no me está cuadrando, ¿por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¿Quieres que con eso deje de pensar que no escuchas a los demás?

–Puede ser.

–No, no puede ser, es una realidad. Quieres que deje de pensar de esa forma, pero para ello no sirve de nada hablar sobre nuestro pasado. Eso es como quedarse estancado con el fracaso.

"¿Acaba de decir que nuestra relación fue un fracaso? Será un hijo de p…", pensó Blossom en ese momento, estrechando un poco la punta del documento que pasaría a revisar.

Guardaron silencio, para Blossom fue muy incómodo, mas para Brick fue solo una instancia en donde podría terminar de leer el documento.

Después de un rato, Blossom había terminado de leer todos los documentos que Brick había apartado. No podía creer que ella hubo pasado por alto un montón de información importante y que resultaría de suma relevancia para la resolución de un caso judicial.

Lo observó, él se percató de su mirada.

–Me disculpo por haber sido así –dijo la chica–. Los documentos que sacaste… Vaya, no puedo creer que no haya considerado la posibilidad de un problema psicológico.

–A primera lectura es imposible sacarlo, cuando vas relacionándolo con las leyes y los comportamientos presentados por los litigantes, te das cuenta de las variedades que pueden relacionarse, y constatarse.

–No pensé que tú sí serías capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? No soy tan inútil como Butch, ¿vale?

–¿Te parece si empezamos a redactar nuestro análisis ahora mismo? –preguntó sacando la laptop rosa de su bolso.

–Por favor –sonrió Brick.

.

.

.

–¡Este sí es un verdadero análisis! –exclamó el profesor guía, sonriendo y agitando el documento de treinta páginas con una de sus manos–. Y pensar que solo comunicándose las ideas y planteamientos llegarían a la conclusión real. Los felicito, chicos, les aseguro que a los otros jueces les agradará este análisis. Los resultados llegarán a su casa de estudio.

Blossom y Brick escucharon completamente agradecidos por lo que decía el profesor, hasta que se despidieron y fueron libres para irse a sus hogares.

Juntos caminaron fuera de la facultad e iban rumbo a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas e irse de aquella universidad. Habían recuperado la comunicación, pero si solo se centraban en el ámbito académico, ahora mismo estaban comentando lo aliviados que se sentían luego de quedar _libres_.

–¿Harás algo cuando llegues a tu casa? –le preguntó Brick estirando sus brazos.

–Tomar un baño de tina y luego comer, solo quiero comer –respondió.

–Genial.

–¿Y tú?

–Dormir, solo querré dormir.

–Ah… –bajó la mirada, relamió sus labios y volvió a hablar–. ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? Pensé que me invitarías a tomar algo, no sé.

–No –se extrañó Brick–, no aguanto otro rechazo de la misma persona.

–¿Cómo sabes que voy a rechazarte?

–Alto ahí, mujer, las cosas no se dan tan fácilmente conmigo.

–¿Ah, no?

–No.

Guardaron silencio un momento, Blossom dio un par de pasos por delante y se colocó frente a Brick.

–Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido, ¿te imaginas cómo subirían nuestras calificaciones? –le sugirió.

–Me parece una buena idea.

–Pues genial, así se acabaría nuestra ridícula competencia por quién es el más brillante.

–Es que deberíamos complementarnos –observó Brick, sobando su barbilla.

–Oh, sí, sí, toda la razón.

Él no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con superioridad, eso le llamó la atención a la chica.

–¿Y esa patética expresión a qué se debe?

–He vuelto a demostrar que sé más que tú.

Blossom apretó uno de sus puños y golpeó el pecho de Brick.

–Cállate, idiota.

–Qué paupérrimo vocabulario tienes –dijo Brick tomando la mano de Blossom y alejándola de él–. No creo que sea muy factible tenerte como compañera de trabajo.

–¿Eh? ¡Oye, vuelve! –Brick había empezado a caminar–. ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

–¡Lo siento, Blossom! ¡Pero yo no puedo estar cerca de alguien que no va a hacer más que retrasarme!

–¡¿Ah?!

Brick reía mientras caminaba con un paso más acelerado, mientras que Blossom lo seguía con un paso brusco. Ella sabía que estaba bromeando, y por lo mismo, quería seguirle el juego.

–¡Tú tienes calificaciones menores que las mías! –espetó.

–¡Pero tuve razón con el análisis psicológico!

–¡Es una victoria!

–¡Y tú tienes una derrota!

–¡No!

–Considera tus calificaciones altas con mis participaciones en clases, ahí estamos empatados –Blossom ya estaba a la misma altura que él–. Ahora, yo tuve un acierto más que tú… He ganado.

–Ay, sí, tú y tus análisis… ¡Apuesto que no sabes deletrear tu nombre!

–Apuesto que tú no sabes…

A Blossom le había molestado en un inicio el tener cerca a Brick. No soportaba la idea de tenerlo ahí, cerca, pero la ida a ese congreso logró derribar barreras que quedaron entre ellos cuando su pasada relación no funcionó.

Si bien los sentimientos tampoco estaban completamente borrados, y por ahí seguía la chispa que en su momento los inició como pareja, luego de su pasada experiencia, iban a hacer las cosas bien, muy bien, y quizás tan bien que no se darían cuenta de los rápidos resultados que obtendrían.

La comunicación entre ambos hizo mucha falta en su inicio, pero las personas inteligentes aprenden de sus errores para no cometerlos de nuevo…

Brick pasó su brazo por los hombros de Blossom mientras ella reclamaba seguir siendo la más inteligente entre los dos.

… y todos acá sabemos que ambos son de lo más inteligentes.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim: **Las convulsiones no son buenas. Oh, bueno, creo que respondí varias de tus preguntas en la historia, las otras, las dejo a tu imaginación. Espero te haya gustado el final; gracias por leer mis historias.

**Miss Insaaniity:** ¡Sí! ¡Estabas ahí! No me digas 'señora', sigo siendo joven, muy joven. Espero te haya gustado el final que elegí para esta historia.

**maestro jedi:** Gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho. Espero te haya agradado el final de la historia.

Y a ustedes también, lectores, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de haber leído este song-fic. Espero puedan disfrutar de mis historias tanto como yo disfruto escribirlas.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
